A Thousand Words
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: A Thousand words that all are moulded to express the relationship between Bridgette and Geoff.


**A Thousand Words.**

**Summery:**** Pretty basic, a thousand words, all to do with Bridgette and Geoff.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Yes…another attempt to get me to work harder at these One Shots, I promise!**

**I have a bit of writers block so I'm using this to help me along, basically, every chapter will have 50 words until I reach 1000 little drabbles about Bridgette and Geoff, this is going to be fun!**

**I saw one of these a while back with Bridgette, Geoff and Ezekiel, yes it was a three-way coupling but it was very well written and once you got into it the whole thing got a little less weird!**

**I'm a little worried about this, normally I use songs and music to write my stories for me…I won't be this time, well I'll be listening to music while I write this but I won't be spending ages on what song to listen to while writing, I'm just going to kick right off!**

**So, here's my version, wish me luck and let's hope it gets my brain into gear for these one shots.**

**He-he…I have to be up at 5:15 tomorrow morning and I'm up writing…rebel!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Sight.<strong>_

It was the sight of each other that made them both weak at the knees, that one little glance that they were both within eyesight of each other that made their hearts pounds against their ribcages.

She stepped out of the cab, her eyes wide with glee and fear at the same time, without having to think twice she stepped forward and broke into a run, not stopping until she reached the arms of the boy in front of her.

The hug was warm, comforting and loving, and the only words that were said in this moment were a few loving ones that they truly meant.

"I missed you".

_**2. Abracadabra.**_

"And now I will make this milk disappear" Geoff announced to no one in particular as he held a newspaper rolled up and milk in it.

"On the count of three" He said excited as he held the newspaper up high, "One, Two, Three!"

He unravelled the newspaper, and in a split second he was sure that the milk had gone, until he saw the white liquid fly through the air, and onto the head of the only person in the room.

Geoff gasped and blushed as Bridgette was soaked from head to toe in milk; she groaned loudly and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Babe" Geoff mumbled, "I guess my talent for the school talent show needs work?"

Bridgette spat some milk out of her mouth before glaring at Geoff, "you think?"

_**3. Disease.**_

"OH MY GOD!" Geoff screamed loudly, "HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE!"

He ran into the living room with his arm held high above him, Bridgette immediately looked up from the book she had been reading in alarm.

"What?" She cried as she jumped up from the sofa.

"Look!" Geoff whimpered as he pointed at his arm. There were several red spots on his arm.

Bridgette sighed and looked up at Geoff's face; it was creased up in fear. She shook her head and grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped his arm, making the red dots fade away immediately.

"Any chance you've been eating something with ketchup today, Geoff?" She asked him while placing her hands on her hips.

Geoff bowed his head in shame, "Maybe…"

_**4. Six.**_

"Geoff!" Bridgette snapped angrily, "I said to you clearly that we should meet at six!"

"No you didn't!" Geoff growled back, "You said seven! I think I heard you properly".

"Why would I say seven when our table reservations were at six?" She asked while folding her arms.

"I don't know! Why would you say seven to me if you knew that they were at six? Geoff retaliated.

Bridgette growled in rage, "Well fine! Our night has been ruined because someone turned up an hour late and the restaurant gave our table away!"

"Fine!" Geoff snapped back, "Like I wanted to go out with you in the first place".

Bridgette gasped, "Oh…fine! Guess where you're sleeping tonight?"

"The couch?" Geoff replied, "Fine, because I don't want to sleep with you tonight!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

There was an long awkward silence between the two until Geoff sighed and finally spoke up again.

"Hey…I think I saw a drive-thru on the way here…wanna get something there?"

"I guess that'll do…for tonight anyway."

_**5. Pant.**_

Geoff collapsed on the warm sand, gasping for air and water. Bridgette, who was standing next to him, was smiling and bent down to his level and handed him a bottle of water, Geoff immediately snatched it out of her hands and drunk the entire contents, making him gasp even more.

"You're…telling me…you do this every…morning before…you go surfing?" Geoff gasped loudly as he rested his head back into the sand.

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled, "I always go for an hour run before I surf, it's the perfect warm up, I didn't think it would wear you out so much".

Bridgette's reply was Geoff groaning into the sand, and asking for more water.

_**6. Coping.**_

Bridgette sat alone in an empty apartment, with nothing but the ticking clock in the background making noise.

She was in near silence, as her eyes scanned along the tables and ornaments in the living room, each which had at least one picture of her and Geoff on there. They were always going to be there, reminding her that the person that she wanted to be with the most, was gone.

A single tear came to her eyes and she quickly wiped it away, she had cried too much for the past few weeks, she had to have at least one day where she didn't cry at all.

But it was so hard not to when Geoff was gone and never coming back.

She sighed, she knew she had to clear out his things, and sort out funeral arrangements, but God, she didn't want to…it had been four weeks but it was too soon.

The sudden sound of the phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts; she grabbed her suddenly ringing phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridge" The sound of her friend, Courtney, came onto the phone, one of the many sympathetic calls she had received over the past few weeks, "How are you coping?"

Coping, it was only thing that people seemed to be asking her nowadays, if she was coping, if she was ok, she clearly wasn't but for them she had to fake a smile and lie through gritted teeth.

"I'm coping…slowly but surely" Bridgette whispered as more tears broke through and ran down her face.

_**7. Square.**_

"So…let's go over it again?"

"How many times do you want to have this explained to you?"

"This will be the last time".

"Alright".

"So" Geoff mumbled, a look of confusion spreading across his face, "Trent loves Gwen, but Gwen loves Duncan, and Duncan has Courtney who hates Gwen but she loves Duncan and Duncan is crushing on Gwen even though he has Courtney and people are telling Trent to hook up with Courtney even though he still loves Gwen?"

Bridgette nodded, "That's pretty much it, yeah".

"So…they're like in some weird Love Square aren't they?" Geoff asked and Bridgette nodded her head again.

"Wow" Geoff mumbled while rubbing his head, "Let's not let our relationship get that confusing…ok?"

"Ok".

"Unless you count the Alejandro thing-."

"Oh God! Don't go there, Geoff".

_**8. Tiger.**_

"Come on, Bridge!" Geoff cried out, "You have to guess who I am for this fancy dress party".

Bridgette scowled at Geoff, she had been trying to guess for over a half hour now and still she hadn't guessed who Geoff was dressed as, he had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of beer that had 'Tiger's Blood' written on it.

"Geoff, I don't know!" Bridgette cried out.

"Yes you do!" Geoff replied, "Come on! I've got Tiger's Blood! You've have to know who I am!"

Bridgette shook her head, "I give up!"

"FINE!" Geoff snapped, "I'm Charlie Sheen! I tried to fucking hard on this costume!" He growled as he stormed back to his room and slammed the door.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, there was nothing like a 'Geoff tantrum' to lighten her mood.

"Winning" She quietly muttered.

_**9. Due.**_

Bridgette stepped into the unfinished nursery with an angry scowl on her face.

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, which was getting seemingly harder with her bulging stomach constantly getting in the way.

Geoff was casually strolling past the nursery when he saw his wife standing there with a scowl on her face, "What's up, Bridge?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"How come the Nursery isn't finished yet?" She snapped at Geoff, making him step back a little.

"I've been busy!" Geoff quickly said.

"What? Too bust for our baby?" Bridgette snapped at him, this was scary Bridgette, Geoff had been seeing a lot of her recently, he knew it was just her mood swings from being pregnant, and now she was nearing her due date, the mood swings were getting more and more intense as the days went on.

"Bridgey" Geoff said gently as he approached her carefully, "I will get it finished I promise! It hasn't helped that the crib has been delivered with half the parts missing, don't worry!"

He placed a hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed his hand across it, "I promise, everything will be in place for when our little boy arrives in two weeks".

The sweetness of Geoff's actions made Bridgette soften, "Alright then" She quietly mumbled.

Geoff grinned, "Hey…do you want to relax on the sofa? I'll rub your feet if you want?"

"I thought you'd never ask".

_**10. Invasion.**_

"I'm telling you" Geoff said during dinner one night, "You were an alien and you started this huge crazy invasion, it was so trippy, and then you said to me 'come join me' and I didn't know what to do, so I ran away from you, apparently you got offended and started to chase me in this massive spaceship, it was so crazy. Then you shot me with a laser beam and that's when I woke up".

Bridgette paused in between eating and looked up at Geoff with a confused look on her face, "Right…and that's what you dreamt about last night?"

"Yep".

"Ok…no more cold pizza before bed for you!"

_**11. Smoke.**_

Smoke was billowing out of the oven and a desperate Bridgette was hovering over it, trying to fan the smoke away from the oven and attempting to open it at the same time, she finally managed, coughing loudly as she fanned the smoke away from her face and towards the open window.

Once the smoke had finally faded, the only thing that remained was the loud buzzing from the smoke alarm and the foul stench of burnt food.

Another noise soon joined them as Geoff strolled into the kitchen whistling loudly, he then gasped when he saw Bridgette looking slightly bedraggled and a thin line of grey smoke coming from the open oven.

"What the hell happened here?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face and glared at Geoff, "Did you forget that you were cooking dinner?"

Geoff went quiet for a second and then blushed, "Oh…yeah so that's what I was meant to do…make sure it didn't burn".

Bridgette nodded angrily and tossed a few takeout menus at Geoff, "You're paying tonight then".

_**.**_

Bridgette shivered to herself as she walked down the street, Geoff who was next to her noticed this and frowned.

"Are you cold?"

"A little" Bridgette replied as she pulled her coat closer to her neck and smiled back up at Geoff, "Don't worry, I'll be ok".

Geoff didn't believe this for a second, and he saw a cute market stall close by, he sprinted towards it, causing Bridgette to watch his actions with confusing.

"Geoff?" She called after him, hoping he'd show her what she was doing but nothing.

Soon he returned with a bright blue scarf in his hands, smiling he wrapped it around her neck and tucked it into her coat.

"I don't want you to be cold" He said with a warm smile.

_**13. Developer.**_

"I think I've finally got it!" Geoff cried happily as his surfboard skimmed along the crystal blue waters; however this wasn't the case as Geoff soon tumbled backwards and fell back into the sea.

He re-appeared a few seconds later coughing and spluttering as he rubbed the salt water out of his eyes, Bridgette slowly paddled next to him with a smirk on her face.

"You haven't got it" She told him, "But you're developing…slowly".

_**14. Camp.**_

Neither of them had ever thought in a millions years that they would ever find each other, let alone at some sordid campground.

_**15. Stranger.**_

Bridgette angrily stormed up the steps to Geoff's house and knocked on the door twice, waiting for a reply.

He slowly opened the door to see Bridgette standing there with her arms folded and her eyebrows raised at the sight of him.

"Well Hello Stranger!" She snapped at him, "Care to explain why you haven't been answering your phone for weeks?"

Geoff blushed pink and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and then held up a squashed and smashed version of his phone.

"I might have ran over it with my car…sorry, Bridge".

_**16. Achievement.**_

"I am so proud of you" Bridgette said proudly as she placed her hands on Geoff's chest as the two walked away, Geoff had finally graduated from school, despite all his teachers telling him that he'd be there for years.

"I did it!" Geoff cried out happily, no one thought he would, but now he could start his life with Bridgette without anyone telling him that he would fail.

_**17. Rear.**_

"Geoff can you please stop staring at my ass?" Bridgette snapped at her boyfriend who was quite clearly staring at her rear as she bent down to clear up the living room.

"Why? It's mine".

"It's yours?" Bridgette questioned, she then reached over and grabbed his arm and pulled him into his feet with pure strength, she then sat down on the sofa and concentrated on his rear end.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge" Bridgette explained.

Geoff wrinkled up his nose, he knew Bridgette was staring at his behind and it made him a little self conscious.

"Bridge…stop it" He whined.

"No way" She said with a wicked grin, "It's mine!"

_**18. Selection.**_

"Oh God" Geoff mumbled as he looked through the chocolate box, "I really don't know what one to have…they all look so good".

"Just pick one before I take the box off of you and eat them for myself!" Bridgette growled, "Stop hogging them all!"

_**19. Top.**_

"Do you really have to go on top tonight?" Bridgette asked as she looked up at Geoff who was looking down at her.

"Well…isn't it the usual position? I mean we always do it this way?" Geoff said as he leant down and started kissing her neck.

Bridgette shook her head, "Not tonight" She said with a grin and she flipped Geoff onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"This time, it's _my_ turn on top!"

_**20. Closing.**_

"Are you done yet?" Geoff asked as he watched his girlfriend totter around the café, cleaning tables.

"Nearly, it's not even closing time yet, Geoff" Bridgette said to him.

"I know…I just want to start this date now!"

"Alright, Cowboy!" Bridgette giggled, "I'm nearly done, remember I need to go home and have a shower first, I don't want to go out smelling like this place".

She was brought out of her speech by a clunking noise coming from the door, she looked up to see Geoff changing the 'open' sign to 'closed', he turned around and grinned at her.

"Then let's start early?"

_**21. Necessity.**_

"But you can't go!" Geoff whimpered as he clung onto Bridgette's lower half for dear life.

"Geoff!" Bridgette moaned as she tried to move towards the door but failed miserably, "I have to go, it'll only be for two days, I'll be back before you know it".

"But I don't know what I'll do without you here" Geoff whined as he looked up at Bridgette, his eyes glassy with tears, "You're my necessity".

Bridgette bit her lip to stop herself crying at this, "Geoff, that's so sweet, I love you ok? I'll be back in a few days, I promise".

She bent down to his level and kissed his lips once, "I wish I could take you with me but I can't…I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok" Geoff meekly mumbled as he let go of Bridgette's waist.

_**.**_

Geoff pushed past Bridgette as he ran out of the door, the impact made Bridgette collide into the wall beside her, she groaned slightly as she straightened up and dusted the dirt off her dress.

Geoff then ran towards the car and opened the door for her, "Ladies first" He said with a smile.

"Yeah…very gentlemanly, Geoff. But next time don't push a lady into the wall trying to beat her to the car?"

"What? I called shotgun!"

_**23. Venue.**_

Geoff scanned the room around him and grinned, "Yeah" He said to DJ who was standing next to him with a grin, "This place is perfect for Bridge's 21st Birthday".

"Does she know anything about this?" DJ asked as he scanned the room and then looked back at Geoff.

"Nope, not a clue" Geoff said with a grin, "And she won't find out until the day she steps into this room, this venue is perfect!"

_**24. Animal.**_

"Jeez, Geoff!" Bridgette said as she watched Geoff eat with a disgusted look on her face, "Can't you eat like a human?"

Geoff shook his head, "No way, your food is too good!"

_**25. Street.**_

They thought that they lived miles apart, only to get the biggest shock of their lives when they found out that she had just moved in on their street, and next door to him at that too.

_**26. Emergency.**_

Bridgette froze at the lifeless body in front of her, a few seconds ago everything had been safe and sound for her, until two thugs came up behind her and tried to take her purse, if it wasn't for her quick thinking boyfriend, she would have been dead right now.

But maybe that would have been best.

Geoff was lying on the path with a thing stream of blood coming out of his chest, his eyes were closed and Bridgette had immediately thought that he was dead.

She started crying as she raced after his body and dropped to her knees, trying to check for any signs of life in his body, but no luck at all.

Then, suddenly, a small groan came from his mouth, that little noise made Bridgette look up, gasp and then grab her phone out of her pocket and dial 911 as fast as she could.

"I need an ambulance and fast, its am emergency."

_**27. Digital.**_

"Smile, Bridge!" Geoff cried out happily as he jumped onto the sofa next to his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Geoff, "Really? This is the 57th photo you've taken of me today".

It had been his birthday two days ago and she was really starting to regret getting him that brand new digital camera.

"Come on" Geoff said with a pout, "I just want some pretty pictures of you on my camera".

Bridgette sighed, "Go on then" She mumbled as Geoff cheered in delight and sat back down next to her with the camera held up above their heads.

"Say cheese!"

_**28. Telephone.**_

Geoff paused as he held the phone up to his ears; he could hear the dialling tone ringing in his ear as it tried to connect the call.

It had been months, months since he had heard her sweet voice and he was getting sick, he was lonely without her and needed some sort of reassurance from her that his girlfriend was ok and alive.

Suddenly, the dialling tone stopped, and a familiar female voice came on the phone.

"Hello?"

At that point Geoff's worries and fears all slipped away, this was all he needed right now, Bridgette's sweet voice in his ear.

_**29. Vet.**_

"No way…you're kidding me!" Bridgette cried out down the phone, Geoff watched her every movement, his heart leaping with excitement every time.

Bridgette finally hung up the phone and turned to face Geoff with a huge grin on her face, "I did it!" She cried out, "I got the job! I'm now a vet!"

Geoff jumped up onto his feet and ran to hug Bridgette; "No way!" he cried out, "I'm so happy for you, Bridgette!"

Bridgette smiled as she sunk into Geoff's hug, "Thanks, babe! I'm so happy about this; I'm finally going to be helping those little animals!"

_**30. Crazy.**_

"What do you think we'd do without each other?" Bridgette asked Geoff one night as they lay in each others arms, "Like if we never met?"

"I don't know" Geoff mumbled as he lazily played with loose strands of Bridgette's hair, "I think I'd go crazy for not knowing a girl like you, and not being able to hug and kiss you all the time".

Bridgette smiled gently as she nuzzled into Geoff's neck, "I think I'd go crazy without you too".

_**31. Daring.**_

"Oh my God! Watch out, Bridge!" Geoff cried out in fear as he saw a huge wave coming towards his girlfriend.

Bridgette was currently surfing, and the waters seemed to be extra strong today, she saw the huge tower of water coming towards her, but she just grinned and carried on riding her board towards it.

Adrenaline ran through her body as she carried on towards it, the board collided with the wave and rode it upwards, taking Bridgette with it.

She stayed attached to it, and with careful balance, she managed to ride the wave with no worry at all.

Geoff gasped at this, she was so daring and brave, he turned around to see a huge crowd of people watching her too.

"Yeah…that's my girlfriend!" Geoff said proudly to the crowd of people.

_**32. Bath.**_

"How come we never take baths with each other?" Bridgette asked as she leant back into Geoff's warm chest, "This is so relaxing.

"I have no idea why not" Geoff remarked as he rested his hands on top of Bridgette's who had her hands on the edge of the bathtub, "I have to admit this is pretty nice".

"It sure is" Bridgette mumbled as she rested her head back so she could look into his eyes. Geoff grinned and took some of the bubbles in the bath and wiped them on her nose, causing Bridgette to giggle and wipe them off.

"Hey! Quit playing around".

_**33. Pill.**_

Bridgette chewed at her thumb as her eyes kept darting to the clock beside her; Geoff was also in the room and pacing the room as looking at the clock too.

Finally, it struck a minute and Bridgette jumped up and grabbed a nearby pregnancy test that was resting on the side.

She flipped it over immediately and looked at it, and was incredibly relieved when she saw that she was in the clear, she breathed a long sigh of relief, causing Geoff to sigh too.

"So we're in the clear I take it?" He asked.

"Yeah" Bridgette mumbled while rubbing her forehead, "I think I'm going to go to the doctors tomorrow and get the pill".

Geoff cocked his head to the side and looked at Bridgette with a confused look on his face, "What's the pill?"

"You know…_the_ pill" Bridgette said with a little more emphasise, "The one that will make sure that we're not here in two weeks with another pregnancy test, scared because I might be knocked up?"

Geoff pursed his lips and nodded his head, "Yeah I agree to that".

_**34. AM.**_

"Time to get up!" Geoff said as he shook his sleepy girlfriend's shoulder, she stirred and rolled over to look at him.

"Geoff, no it's too early".

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked, "Its 3!"

"Yeah, 3 in the morning! Go back to sleep" Bridgette groaned as she rolled back over and tried to get back into the comfortable position she had abandoned earlier.

"Oh" Geoff mumbled, sounding quite embarrassed and he sunk back into his pillow, "No wonder it's so dark".

_**35. Bill.**_

"You are banned from using the phone, young lady!" Bridgette's Mother snapped at her, pointing an angry and accusing finger at her.

"Why?" Bridgette cried out, "And for how long?"

"Until you understand that phone calls cost money, especially long distance ones!" Her mother snapped back as she stormed off holding a piece of paper with their phone bill on it, "$500 on phone calls" She grumbled as she walked off.

Bridgette sighed, so maybe ringing Geoff who was in another country at the moment wasn't the best of her ideas, but she missed him!

_**36. Office.**_

Bridgette thought that she was going to start her new job in an office looking smart and ready to go, it was going to be a small job until she earned enough to start her own surf school.

Her dreams to look smart and proper were soon smashed when Geoff decided to send her a barbershop quartet to her workplace to wish her good luck in song, while everyone watched and laughed.

_**37. Doomed.**_

"We're doomed!" Geoff whined loudly, "Doomed, DOOMED I SAY!"

"Geoff, relax!" Bridgette told him, "I'll run out to the store tomorrow and get some more ice cream, jeez, I didn't know it was such an important part of your life".

"Well it is!" Geoff mumbled as he collapsed back down on the sofa.

_**38. Glad.**_

"You know what?" Geoff said as he wrapped an arm around Bridgette, "I'm glad that you and I patched things up after the whole Alejandro thing".

Bridgette smiled at him, "And I'm glad you took me back after all that, I love you, Geoff".

"I love you too, Bridge".

_**39. Advice.**_

"I really don't know how you two can manage to keep up you're relationship after all this time" Courtney sulked as she angrily sipped form her coffee, "How do you do it?"

"We just keep things alive" Bridgette explained, "There's always something new to talk about with us and we're so alike and that's what makes things easier".

Courtney sighed, "I wish I could say that Duncan and I have a lot in common".

"Well…then my advice to you would to get plenty of new underwear, trust me; he won't be able to keep his hands off you, that's what I do whenever things get boring with between me and Geoff".

Courtney gasped at Bridgette, "That's disgusting and demeaning".

"Oh, trust me, it isn't" Bridgette said with a sly smile.

_**40. Completeness.**_

Whenever they were apart it felt like torture, but it just made those special moments when they re-united more exciting and thrilling.

It was the fact that they were both complete and whole whenever they met again after those gruelling few weeks apart, they were like pieces of a puzzle that wasn't complete unless they were both there.

_**41. Remote.**_

"Give me the remote".

"No."

"Give me the remote!"

"NO!"

This fight had been going on for a while as Bridgette had Geoff in a headlock, demanding the remote from him, but Geoff refused to let go of it and had it tightly gripped in his hands.

"I'm not letting you have this, Bridge!" He growled at her.

"Come on!" She cried out, "We've been watching what you want to watch all day, now it's my turn!"

"Well how about we turn the TV off and do something else?"

"Geoff, don't try and tempt me with sex, it won't work!"

_**42. World.**_

Geoff smiled to himself as he watched Bridgette sleep beside him, he reached out and rubbed the top of her head and trailed down her long blonde hair until he reached her arm, then he delicately rubbed that, she stirred slightly and buried her head further into her pillow, making Geoff giggle slightly.

He would give anything to make her happy, even the world if he was given the option.

_**43. Jail.**_

"So explain to me how you ended up here?" Bridgette asked Geoff through the cold prison bars, she had her arms folded in fury and tapped her foot.

Geoff rubbed his aching head that was sore from alcohol, "I don't know…I'm guessing it had something to do with Duncan and public nudity".

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the officers told me over the phone…some brought you these".

She handed Geoff some pants through the bars, he was currently in his boxers and was very happy to be given a pair of trousers.

"Now…I've got to bail you out…God knows how much that's going to cost" Bridgette growled, glaring at him.

"Sorry" Geoff mumbled, "I'll make it up to you I promise".

_**44. Anniversary.**_

"Happy Anniversary" Geoff said as he handed Bridgette a gift.

Bridgette frowned, "What? Today's not our anniversary, that's not for another month".

"On the contrary, Bridgey" Geoff said kindly, "In a month, that may be our real anniversary, when we actually started going out, but today was the first day that I laid eyes on you at Camp Wawanakwa".

"Aww" Bridgette swooned at the touching comment as she looked at the gift, "But I didn't get you anything".

"Oh don't worry about it!" Geoff said quickly, "I got this to surprise you!"

Bridgette smiled at him, "Ok, I guess that means I'll have to make it up to you tonight!"

_**45. Paranoid.**_

"Whoa, that guy just totally checked you out!" Geoff growled as he turned around to glare at the man that was just casually walked past them.

"What?" Bridgette said, a little astounded by her boyfriend's jealously, "No he wasn't, babe you're just being paranoid".

"Sorry" Geoff mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I just don't like anyone else looking at you, they can't have you".

"Alright Sweetie" Bridgette said as she rubbed his arm, "I wouldn't have anyone else anyway".

_**46. Romantic.**_

"Geoff! This is so romantic" Bridgette swooned as she looked at the small, candle-lit picnic that Geoff had set up as a surprise.

"Thanks, I wanted to do this to surprise you, plus it's a nice night out" Geoff said while stuffing his hand into his pocket like a cute school boy.

"Aww, thanks Geoff" She said as she leant up and kissed his check, "Now, let's see what you brought".

Bridgette had no idea that Geoff had planned something even more romantic, and that was a ring that he had in his hands in his pocket, he was just waiting for the right moment now.

_**47. Skin.**_

"Wow, you're skin is so soft" Geoff murmured as he ran his hands over her silky smooth skin.

Bridgette turned over to face Geoff, "Come on, can you stop that so I can sleep?" She asked.

Geoff smiled, "No, not yet, I don't want to sleep".

"Well I do! So stop stroking my skin or you won't do it again".

Geoff grinned as he started to tickle Bridgette, "Aww, babe, you don't mean that!"

_**48. Traffic.**_

"Oh come on!" Geoff cried out loudly as he slammed his hands on his steering wheel, causing the horn to honk loudly, "I'm bored I want to go home and get out of this traffic jam!"

"Calm down" Bridgette said kindly to him, "At least we get to spend more time together?"

"Yeah, but I have to pee!"

_**49. Immortal.**_

"I swear you're like…immune to death" Bridgette mumbled as she bandaged one of Geoff's cuts.

"I probably am, I mean, I've survived a lot! Like all of your clumsy attacks on me!" Geoff said happily.

This earned him nothing but an angry slap on the cheek and his girlfriend storming off to her bedroom, leaving Geoff's cut.

_**50. Risk.**_

Their relationship was risky, they had taken and done a lot to get to the point where they were now, they had to risk their lives on a crappy TV show just to be with each other, and now they were it made everything perfect.

They had survived alliances, trickery, cheating, nearly everything in the book and they could easily say that they were happy with each other.

It was one of the things that made them so happy with each other.

Bridgette noticed this as she lay in Geoff's arms that night, they had been through so much, and she knew that there would be more coming, it was crazy, but she knew if they carried on taking risks then there would be nothing wrong with them or their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! So I'm done with the first 50!<strong>

**I'll be back to writing tomorrow probably, I'm feeling a lot more inspired now, plus a good day at work will make ideas pop into my head, it always does!**

**So, hopefully I'll see my dedicated reviewers tomorrow…also review this to make me feel loved! I always like your reviews!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


End file.
